


Degrassic Park

by SassyMonkeyDance



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMonkeyDance/pseuds/SassyMonkeyDance
Summary: InGen corporations is on its way to revolutionize the world and make the future. Using brand new technologies, they have extracted long lost dinosaur DNA and have done the unthinkable - brought back the massive creatures that once ruled the world.The park is almost ready to be public, but first, they need a test audience. The have given out free tickets to a few students of Degrassi: Paige, Ellie, Zig, Maya, Tristan, Emma, Spinner, and Miles.But can they really keep the dinosaurs behind fences? Will life find a way?This is a cross-over fanfiction of Jurassic Park and Degrassi. Takes place after season 14, and it assumes that the Jurassic Park books and movies have not yet happened.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day when Paige and Ellie entered the park. It had been years since their Degrassi days, but since then, they had become thick as thieves. The two of them had won tickets for a private tour of the brand new Jurassic Park. They were super excited and had arrived at the gates half an hour early.  
A buff dude was guarding the entrance gate.  
“Excuse me, Sir,” Ellie stepped forward.  
“Hun, I’ve got this,” Paige pushed her friend back. Ellie said nothing, being used to it. Paige pulled out the tickets from her pink clutch. “We won tickets-”  
“Names?” the man had a clipboard and pen and wrote down what the girls told him. “You may enter.” And they did.

Paige and Ellie arrived at the main dining room and found John Hammond eating ice cream at the end of a long table.  
“Welcome, my guests!” he told them, standing to hug them both. “Take a seat, and have some food! I spared no expense!”  
The girls thanked him and joined him at the table.  
“In some time, the other guests will arrive,”  
Surely, about fifteen minutes later, another pair arrived.  
“Hello!” Mr. Hammond exclaimed “You must be Zig and Maya! Sit! Eat! The tour will start in about an hour in the electric cars! I spared no expense!”  
Within the next half hour, Spinner and Emma, and Tristan arrived. “One guest is missing. Oh well, we must start, anyways!” Mr. Hammond laughed and urged the youths to follow him.  
Tristan stayed at the back of the group, not really sure who to talk to. He didn’t know the older Degrassi alumni, he was still mad at Maya, and Zig wouldn’t leave her side. Everyone had already exited the room so he quickly shouldered his backpack to follow them. The only reason he had accepted the offer was to see cool dinosaurs. It was too bad that Zoe had to decline her spot because she got some modeling role she couldn’t back out of.  
Right as he stepped out of the room, he ran into someone. He immediately said “Oh, sorry,” before realizing who it was. “You?” he asked, slightly louder and more annoyed than would be appropriate.  
Miles nodded “Yeah, me,”  
“Zoe gave you her ticket?”  
He shrugged “She thinks I deserve another chance,”  
Tristan shook his head “You’re unbelievable,”  
“Tris, I just wanted to say-”  
“Save it! I don’t even care anymore,” and with that, Tris spun around and walked away to catch up with the rest of the group.  
Not knowing what else to do and wanting to let his ex cool down, Miles followed just a couple steps behind until they reached the theater that had four rows of seats. Four people he didn’t know were in the first one, and Maya and Zig were in the second one. Tristan joined the second, leaving a couple seats between them, so Miles went to sit in the last row.

Emma had found the presentation about how the park had created the dinosaurs fascinating. Her morals were telling her that it was unreal and unfair, but, in truth, it was amazing and, as long as it was contained, what could go wrong?  
After the presentation, the group was allowed to go to the lab and watch a baby velociraptor hatch. They had even allowed Emma to hold it. It had felt so tiny and fragile. How could such a tiny innocent creature become anything other than a majestic beast? This park was going to revolutionize the world and show everyone how wonderful and educational dinosaurs could be. There was no way anything could go wrong. Hammond had spared no expense.  
“Cool,” Spinner said from her right “It looks like a dragon... or something,”  
“That’s impossible,” Ellie added, speaking softly and shaking her head. “How can you expect to control these animals? Sure, as babies, they’re adorable, but, what about when they grow? After a couple months, they could be powerful enough to kill people!”  
“Hun,” Paige said. “They won’t kill anyone! Obviously, they must have everything under control,”  
“Exactly,” explained Dr. Wu, the guy in charge of the hatchery, and the head scientist. “All pens are equipped with fences with 10,000 volts of electricity. Even a nine ton beast like the infamous t-rex the size of a two story house can step out of its cage unless we allow it.”

After that, the group of eight were led outside to two green and yellow cars that were to follow a track, kind of like a railroad, through the park. They were electric cars that could drive themselves around the circuit. Neato.  
“We can split up four and four,” Maya proposed.  
“Great idea, Hun!” Paige exclaimed. “Spinner and Emma, you should def join me and Ellie so we can catch up on hold times! It’s been so long. I have so many questions: how was the honeymoon? Any new jobs? Babies? I need to know what’s going on with you!”  
“I guess we’ll go together,” Zig said to Maya and the other two boys. He noticed how Miles glanced at Tristan, who was looking away, ignoring everyone. Zig felt the tension and wondered how the hell they were going to get passed that. But then, he remembered the dinosaurs. They were here to visit the park, not to meddle with other people’s drama. He turned to the car. “I call shotgun!” he exclaimed.  
“Who is going to drive? Maya asked.  
It was Mr. Hammond who responded. “Nonsense. Both cars drive themselves!” he chuckled “I spared no expense!”  
In the end, Zig got his shotgun and Maya was behind the wheel that steered itself. Miles and Tristan awkwardly shared the back seat.  
The entire beginning of the ride was spent in absolute silence. Zig didn’t know what to say and was thankful when the radio turned on, explained all about Jurassic Park and the first dinosaur they were going to see it. The car slowed in front of the first enclosure so they could try to spot the dilophosaurus – dinosaur that had poisonous saliva. He concentrated on the voice that was supposedly a famous person’s, but he didn’t know the actor. Hammond had spared no expense.

In the other car, the four friends didn’t listen to anything the radio told them. They were so caught up in conversation that they didn’t even notice when the dilophosaurus never came out of hiding.  
They only paused their catching up when the car stopped in front of another enclosure. They looked out the window into the tyrannosaurus rex’s arena. The guy on the radio was saying something about trying to lure the t-rex out into the open, and then there was a goat raised into the arena, attached to a metal pole.  
“What are they going to do to the goat?” Emma asked, looking over Spinner who was in the driver’s seat.  
“T-Rex’s don’t want to be fed,” Ellie stated. “They want to hunt.”  
“Shut up, El,” Paige said. “I want to see him!”  
“That deer will be shredded! Spinner joked.  
“A goat,” Page rolled her eyes.  
Suddenly, all the lights from the car and the lampposts nearby turned off. They hadn’t realized how dark it had gotten and how it looked as if a storm was almost done brewing.  
“Did the power just turn off?” Emma asked.  
“Are you kidding me?” That was Paige.  
“This is creeping me out, let’s get out of here,”  
“No,” Spinner said. “I want to see the T-Rex!”  
“It’s gonna pour, we won’t see a thing,” Ellie told them.  
“They said the car had a back-up that uses gas and doesn’t need electricity. You know, like a normal car,” Emma remembered somehow.  
“Fine,” Spinner sighed. He turned on the car and drove down the hill, continuing to follow the track and quickly heading back to the hotel.

“How did they just leave?” Maya exclaimed. “There’s no power!”  
“They drove,” Miles responded, sounding annoyed. “Switch with me. I’ll get us out of here.”  
“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Tristan told him.  
“Oh, so now you’re talking to me?”  
“No look,” They all did. The goat was all gone except for part of the leash.  
“It can’t get out, though, right?” Emma asked.  
“There’s no power,” Zig sighed “There’s nothing stopping it from ripping through the fence if it’s strong enough,”  
Just then, there was a loud thump, like something heavy dropping on the ceiling, and they all looked up to see through the Plexiglas roof the severed leg of the goat. There was a low rumbling growl, and blood was starting to cover the window.  
“She’s right there,” Miles said softly and they all froze when they saw the massive beast standing a couple meters behind them on the other side of the fence with one stubby arm against it. It made a horrifying noise as it continued to crunch the bones of that goat, with part of the leather strap hanging out of its jaw.  
“We need to get out and as far as possible,” zig said. “Or else, by the time he gets here, we’ll all be dead. The car will make too much movement, it’ll spot it immediately. However, it might not see us in the dark,”  
Maya decided that it was a bad moment to point out that all the dinosaurs in the park where female just how Dr. Wu had explained only a few hours earlier.  
Everyone agreed to the terrible plan and, in a couple seconds, and Maya and Zig had their doors opened and we’re running away from the fence where there was a ditch on the other side of the road.  
“Tris, what are you doing?” Miles had started to get out of the car but had looked back to see Tristan struggling with his seat belt.  
“I’m stuck!” he exclaimed.  
There was a crack of lightning, and it started to pour.  
Miles reached forward, but Tristan said “I don’t need your help,”  
“Stop being stupid,” Miles was trying to be nice but Tristan was furious.  
“I’m too stupid, that’s why we broke up, right?  
“We’re not seriously talking about this now?”  
Tristan yanked on the seatbelt once more, but it didn’t budge again. Fucking safety features. Miles was looking through his bag for something. He pulled out a knife.  
“What are you doing with that?” Tristan asked.  
“No time to explain,” Miles reached forward and cut the seat belts cleanly. He then grabbed Tristan’s hand to pull him out of the car. The started running away in the direction the other car had left when there was a noise of metal being ripped. The two boys were still holding hands and ran faster.


	2. Chapter 2

“What about the other car?” Mr. Hammond asked Emma, Spinner, Ellie and Paige.  
“We don’t know! We thought they’d follow! Emma explained, sounding panicked.  
Just then, Arnold (played by Samuel L. Jackson) entered. “There’s been a problem,” he stated.  
“What can be worse than all the power being out, a raging storm, Nedry being a douche, and four missing children?” Hammond asked.  
“The fence on the south side of the T-Rex arena has been torn down on the roadside and a couple others, too”  
“Which others?”  
“The stags,”  
“Those won’t be problems,”  
“And the raptors,”  
A cold sweat ran down everyone’s back. They were in trouble. “Get everyone into this building; they can attack us if they can’t open doors.”

Maya and Zig continued to run until there was a steep drop neither had noticed. They tumbled down and didn’t stop rolling until they both fell to the bottom of the ravine. Maya was in a thorny bush and she didn’t want to move, she felt like one giant bruise, but the rain was pouring over her face and the rest of her body, so she stood up, slowly, checking herself. She was bruised up, covered in cuts and scratches. But, other than that, she was alright. It was still pouring and the mud easily sell off her hair and she looked up at where they had come from. They either had to climb back up the very steep slope or follow the little river that was just beside them.  
She then scanned around for Zig. She called him then spotted his body slumped over a boulder. She ran up to him and made sure he was alive. He looked as bad as she felt, but both were alive. “Are you alright?” she asked, helping him stand up. He took a step forward and almost fell to the ground, shouting out in pain. He had blood running down the back of his neck, and his right leg didn’t really look much like a leg.  
Slowly, he shook his head. “I think that my ankle might be broken, or sprained, at least.”  
She didn’t want to tell him that he seemed to look much worse than just a sprained ankle. “Can you walk?”  
He hesitated. Attempted another step. This time, he was prepared, and didn’t look like he was going to fall just yet. He then said “If you help me,”  
She nodded and let him put his arm around her. They followed the river upstream, towards what they hoped was the main building.

Tristan and Miles somehow arrived at a place completely different than Zig and Maya. Instead of going down the ravine, they have followed it in the opposite direction as the others until they had reached another arena.  
“Where do you think we are?” Miles asked.  
Tristan got back to his senses and realized his hand was still in Miles’s. He immediately let go and stepped away. Miles tried to not look hurt. “How should I know?” Tristan said with sass.  
“We somehow entered an arena,” Miles stated and Tristan only nodded “Let’s not go back. I don’t exactly like our odds with the T-Rex. So, we go through this. There are two outcomes possible: we end up getting out of here and in a safer place, or we enter another are out or, we end up in another arena with some other beast.”  
They had already passed the fence and had entered through a large whole hole. In that field, they had stumbled upon three or four dead stegosauruses that had been attacked by something much larger.  
“Anyways, there’s a killer monster in here with us, I’d rather be in there,” Miles finished his plan and pointed at the other side of some other fence.  
“Then let’s find a way through,” Tristan nodded, knowing there was nothing else they could do.  
The pair started walking, following the fence and looking for some kind of opening, and after a couple meters, they heard a rustle behind them. They looked back to see a large fin sticking out of a very large clump of bushes. “Please tell me that some roof,” Tristan said “or, like, a decoration?”  
But it was neither of the things he had hoped for. The fin shuddered and so did the bushes and trees around it. The massive beast stepped out into the clearing and the Spinosaurus bellowed at them.  
“Run,” Miles said, but both were frozen in fear. The dinosaur turned its head towards them and roared even louder. They could feel the ground tremble. “Run, now!” He shouted louder and the two actually did run that time.  
They ran as fast as they possibly could, and then they ran faster, always staying as close to the fence as they could, trying to stay away from the beast. They could hear its heavy footsteps approaching them quickly. They had started with at least 200 meters between them and the Spinosaurus, but the dinosaur was catching up terrifyingly fast, and they knew that if there was no way to pass through the fence like now, they would get caught. Then eaten.  
When they thought that they couldn’t run anymore and that the spinosaurus was close enough to grab them, there was a hole right ahead of them in the fence.  
“There!” Miles pointed and he pushed Tristan though the fence. The hole was much too small for the dinosaur, so it was left out, bellowing and roaring at them. The other arena contained a large field with a small building in the center. It was a small concrete one they hoped wouldn’t be locked. They stopped running, but still walked at a quick pace, halfway to the building and turned back to see the dinosaur on the other side of the fence, looking defeated. It huffed and turned away, heading back to the trees. Tristan and Miles watched it leave, feeling relieved.  
“That was close,” Miles said.  
“Thank you,” Tristan said softly. “For, you know, sticking with me,”  
Miles smiled back at him, “I wanted to,”  
Tristan nodded and turned away; he continued heading to the building.  
“Maybe it has a phone,” Miles called back at him. Tristan quickly caught back up to him.  
They were about 100m away from the building when they heard booming from behind them. They turned back to see the trees shuddering back and forth to the beat of the booming and then the spinosaurus broke out into the clearing at a sprint, it’s footfalls causing the ground to shake. It didn’t slow when it got close to the fence, instead, it merely ran through it. It tore an entire 20-meter section right off the metal poles.  
Tristan and Miles didn’t hesitate any longer and sprinted to the building. Because electricity was out, the door’s lock didn’t work they got in, closing the door behind them. The room was dark except for the minimum amount of light that entered through the window. The room was filled with boxes and hay and the two boys stayed in the center. The dinosaur threw itself against the building a couple time. The building shuddered, but didn’t give way. After a couple more, it gave up and went away.

Zig and Maya were still walking down the ravine, but, in the distance ahead of them, they heard shouts of people.  
“It must be the main building,” Maya said. After he didn’t respond, she realized that she was practically dragging Zig forward.  
She looked down at him. He was very pale she was only 20% sure that he wasn’t about to pass out. “Hold on,” she whispered to him “We’re almost there,”  
He only slightly nodded, but she took that as a good sign. They continued a bit more until they heard chipping behind them and she turned just enough to look back. There was nothing to see, so she continued forward, assuming they were just birds.  
A couple steps later, there were more chipping, but it was now all around them. The birds had circled them and seemed to be coming closer. Maya tried to walk faster, but she’s tiny and he was leaning on her too much, so all she could do was shuffle forward. She tried to keep her pace up and held on to him as best as she could because he wasn’t even holding onto her anymore. The ground was uneven and she was stumbling on everything. And then there was nothing she could do when he slipped out of her arms and fell on to the ground.  
She kneeled beside him, “Come on, Zig,” she pulled on his shoulder “We need to get you help. We’re so close to the main building,”  
Slowly, he shook his head. “I can’t… go without me,” he responded weakly.  
“No! Get up! I’m not leaving you!”  
“Just…” but his next words were drowned out by an especially loud chirping noise. She looked up and was a large lizard-type little beast, about a foot tall, that tilted its head towards her. The compsognathus was actually pretty cute. It hopped forward like a bird and sniffed at Zig’s hair.  
“Go away!” Maya said harshly “We have no food!”  
The compy hopped back a step and looked around, still chipping. Then, one by one, a few dozen compys hopped out of the foliage to look at the newcomers.  
“Zig… don’t move,” she whispered, but she hadn’t expected him to be able to anyways.  
She looked around, but the little critters continued to multiply and surround them. The first reached forward and tried to snip at Zig’s nose, so Maya reached forward towards the little creature. It freaked out by the sudden movement and jumped forward and bit at her hand. She shrieked, scanning the compys back a few paces. She looked down at her hand where a semicircle of tiny dots was starting to fill with blood.  
The vicious little compsognathuses were hopping and tripping on top of each other to peer at the pair. Suddenly, Maya had a daunting feeling that if they all attacked, no matter what their individual size was, they could peck them to death. She reached down to Zig’s face and stroked his cheek. He was so pale. She was so scared. She didn’t want to force him to move, but she knew that they had no other choice, so she shook his shoulder hard. His eyes opened quickly, and he looked panicked and in pain.  
“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed “We have to get up,” she said over the chirping that was unreasonably loud. She pulled him up, one arm draped over her shoulders and dragged him forward. The compys, at first, let them pass. They stayed around their ankles, waiting for a stumble, which was bound to happen.  
After just a few steps, Zig stumbled. She was able to catch him before he fell, and he was able to become stable once more, but the small dinosaurs took that moment to leap onto them. And suddenly, there was a horde of compys pecking at their feet and legs, and a few leaping onto their backs. She pushed them off as best as she could, but she couldn’t reach most of them without dropping Zig, and, anyways, for each that fell, three would make their way back up their backs.  
“We need to run,” Zig told her weekly. He grabbed a little creature of his shoulder and threw it on the ground.  
“You can’t!” she exclaimed “Your leg!”  
“We have no other choice,” he told her and attempted to stumble forward faster.

A little earlier, Paige, Ellie, Spinner, and Emma were in the building waiting for their instructions.  
“Everyone’s gone,” Arnold said that they took inventory of everything going wrong. “The storm is now too bad for anyone else to leave,”  
“We need to go to the safe rooms,” Mr. Hammond answered.  
“Yes, but the power is out. Someone needs to go turn it back on,” Arnold motioned to himself. “I’m willing to go,”  
“You can’t go alone!” Emma exclaimed.  
“You’re right,” he nodded and pointed at Spinner “Could you come with me?”  
“I can join, too!” Emma added.  
“No, you shouldn’t,” Hammond responded.  
“Why?”  
“Well, it’s just a bit dangerous for a girl… like you,”  
She scoffed “Well, excuse you!”  
Spinner looked at her “I don’t want you to get hurt,”  
“I won’t any more than you will,”  
“Alright,” Arnold clapped his hands “Emma, Spinner and I are going to the power building. You two,” he pointed at Emma and Paige “Go to the kitchen. It’ll be safe enough,”  
“Enough?” Page asked.  
“As long as they don’t open the doors,” Arnold said with a chuckle “The raptors will stay outside,”  
“What do I do?” Hammond asked.  
“We also have kids outside. Take the jeep and go find them,”  
He quickly shook his head “The weather’s horrible, it would be dangerous,”  
“Of course, but if you don’t, they could die! You should have no problem with outrunning the dinosaurs in the Jeep,”  
Hammond sighed “Fine,”

Paige and Ellie and turned the kitchen and close the door behind them. It wouldn’t lock, but it was good enough, for now. It was dark in the kitchen, especially because the storm was still happening. Ellie was merely looking out the large windows that were covered by wallpaper. If she tried hard enough, she could see through the fake forest of raptors into the real forest that seemed much more threatening.  
“Hun, you want something to eat? There are apples and other things,”  
Ellie looked away from the window for just a moment to point at a large chocolate cake “I’d rather have that,” she admitted then went back to staring at the cartoon leaves.  
“El, no! Do you want to get fat?”  
“It’s not a piece of cake that’ll make me fat,” she scoffed.  
“With your attitude, you might just lose me as a friend,”  
“Wow, please,” Ellie chuckled “You’re just jealous because I have a much faster metabolism than you. Plus, you had to go back to working fast food. Who knows how much you’ve been munching,”  
“You know I’m on a diet!”  
Ellie now had her back against the window. “Anyways, everyone knows you cheat!”  
“I do not cheat!”  
“Tell that to your tummy that’s getting chubby from all the popcorn!”  
Page didn’t respond. Her face was pale as a ghost and Ellie immediately regretted what she said “No Paige I didn’t mean it! You know that’s the only way to motivate you,” she quickly added.  
Slowly, she shook her head and raised a shaking finger to point out the window. Ellie turned her head and became face to face with the silhouette of a massive velociraptor head.  
It blew against the window and Ellie jumped back. She backed away from the window until she was side by side with Paige and the pair looked out as the raptor approached the window until they could clearly see his green eye. It seemed so intelligent as if it recognized them and understood everything.  
It tilted its head back and cawed before walking forward until the girls couldn’t see it through the window anymore. After it had passed, another followed it while two more left towards the forest.  
“Aren’t there six?” Paige asked, sounding panicked “There are supposed to be six, not four,”  
Ellie felt as if her blood had frozen over in her veins. When she heard another blowing noise she turned her head to look at the door to their left that had a small circular window, which was fogged up. When it cleared, she could see the green eye looking right at her.  
“It’s locked, though, right? It can’t hurt us?” Paige sounded unsure.  
Ever so slowly, the door handle started to tilt downwards.


	3. Chapter 3

The jeep was rushing down the ravine, staying close to the river, but careful not to destroy too much foliage. He had to stop the car abruptly, and it skidded for just a bit until it was fully stopped just a meter away from a pair of kids that looked in a really bad shape. Maya seemed to be holding Zig’s entire weight and there pretty much no surface that wasn’t covered in compsognathuses.  
Hammond got out of the jeep. It had scared off some because of the bright lights and loud noise, so he had to take a chance and, as quickly as he could, got out of the car. He helped Maya drag Zig and both kids got on to the backseat. He hurried to get in his own seat while keeping an eye on the compys that were coming back already.  
As they backed the car out of the ravine and back to the building, they noticed how the rain was getting lighter.

“The storm’s passing,” Miles stated, looking out the building’s single window. “Maybe the power will be back on soon and we’ll be able to use the phone,” they had found a first aid kit and a phone, but the latter needed electricity, so they couldn’t get a call through to the reception. When Tristan didn’t answer, he turned to find his former and hopefully future boyfriend on a haystack on his front looking through a box on the ground.  
“What did you find?” Miles asked, more as a conversation starter and curiosity.  
Tristan merely shrugged and muttered a practically inaudible “Nothing.”  
This frustrated Miles who threw up his hands and asked “Are you going to forgive me ever? You can’t be angry forever!”  
“Watch me,” Tristan answered simply.  
Miles sighed and walked up to him. He sat cross-legged on the ground beside him. “What else do I need to do to prove to you that I should get another chance?” He said softly and tried to take his hand, but Tristan pulled it away quickly and sat up.  
“You can act like a hero all you want, but it won’t change that you’re a lying and manipulating fuckboy,”  
“You’re right,” Miles admitted “I sucked at being your boyfriend,”  
“True,”  
“And you deserve so much better,”  
“Also true,”  
“But… I am better now. I could be everything you deserve and more,”  
“You’re unbelievable.”  
“Tris, I love you,” Miles got really quiet. It wasn’t something he said often and he didn’t dare look at Tristan, fearing his response, for a long time. “Tris?” Miles asked again, looking up to see Tristan looking down at his own hands that were playing with the hay. He knew that he couldn’t expect Tristan to say it back, and it probably wasn’t fair of him to bring it up like this, but now it was too late, and he needed some kind of response. At least acknowledgement. “I just told you my deepest feelings. Do you-”  
“It doesn’t change how I feel about you,” he didn’t even look up “I’m sorry, Miles, you’re not good for me,”

Emma, Spinner, and Mr. Arnold were passing through the foliage single file as silently as they could. Emma, with spinner, walking behind her, would wince each time he would take steps much too loudly for her liking. A couple times, she thought about looking back and shushing him, but she quickly realized that it would just cause more noise.  
They arrived at the edge of the forest and peered through the short clearing that ended with the fence that protected the power building. Emma’s sight shifted to one of the smaller and more heavily protected arenas towards the right: the raptors’ cage.  
“Oh my god,” she said, under her breath, but the other two heard her and also looked over. One of the sides, including all the barbed wires, the support beams, and the metal sheets at the bottom, had been completely torn off.  
“They’re out,” Emma whispered.  
“They’re hunting us,” Mr. Arnold added. “We have no other choice: we need to run to the fence and pass through the gate before any can catch us,” the other two nodded to agree. “Then, we need to get into the building. On my count, we run: one, two, three!”  
Emma ran faster that she had ever before. She heard a snarl and turned her head for just a second, but she still caught a glimpse of a couple of huge lizard heads sticking out of the bushes. The largest stepped forward into the clearing that was about 100 meters in diameter, and called out to the others.  
In just a few seconds, Arnold had gotten to the door and was struggling to open it. He lifted the heavy leaver and swung open. After letting Spinner and Emma through, he immediately closed the door and forced the lever back down. It was the best they could do without power. They took a step back as the first dinosaur threw itself against fence.  
It held, but the ground moved where the metal poles were planted. Maybe it wouldn’t hold up after a couple strikes and the raptors would be through this fence as well in no time.  
“To the building!” Arnold called and they ran again.

Ellie and Paige were hiding behind an island in the kitchen when they heard the first raptor enter. They looked at each other. Panicked and not knowing what to do, they crawled down the long island while the two raptors walked the other way, getting the girls further away from the door. They heard a snort and immediately flattened out on the ground. From under the island, Paige could see the massive claws of the two raptors (on the middle toe or the side toe? We will never know) clicked on the ground. The first one jumped up on the island and cawed.  
They hurried away from the raptors, trying to not make any noise until they got to the end of the island and quickly sat up against the short edge. Ellie dared to take a peek down the aisle on the other side of the island. The raptors were both facing the other way, so they weren’t seen just yet. They saw the door from where they had entered the kitchen and they both thought that they had a minimal chance of making it through the door before the raptors could catch up to them.  
Unfortunately, their movement knocked a ladle out of its place against the island, making it clatter on the floor, creating a noise that caught the raptors’ attention. One cawed at the other as they started making their way towards girls. But they didn’t seem to be in a hurry. It was as if they already knew that the girls were toast.  
Paige and Ellie looked at each other for a moment then bolted for the door that had somehow stayed open. Page spun around to close it after they had passed through and saw the two raptors only a meter away. She slammed the door shut.  
“But they can open it!” Shouted Ellie “There’s nowhere to go that they can’t follow!”  
“Paige scanned the room quickly and pointed “There!” she pointed at the ladder in the middle of the room that a lead up to where a ceiling tile had been removed.  
A raptor threw itself against the door and the girls hurried. Paige got to the top of the ladder and climbed into the roof before turning back around and helping Ellie join her. They were both balancing on the small horizontal beams of the ceiling when the door opened up the dinosaurs creeped in.  
Ellie kicked the ladder so it would fall to the ground. It clattered on the ground and the raptors hurried forward. They were swinging side to side to get momentum before jumping up and snapping at them. Fortunately, they couldn’t quite reach the girls, who didn’t want to wait and find out if they would somehow succeed. The girls crawled quickly away towards a vent opening that would lead them to another room.  
Paige heard a shriek and turned to become face to face with the raptor that had succeeded in passing its head through the ceiling with the tile and Ellie balancing on top of it. It snapped at her so she kicked at its ugly snout with her pretty pink shoes. It tried to bite her, to drag her down, but she managed to kick it a couple more times. Then it let out a pained whine and dropped back down, but it fell down with Ellie with it. Thankfully, she held on to the edge and before too much damage could be done, Ellie had been pulled back into the ceiling and the pair rushed away into the next room through the vent.

Tristan had ended up sleeping a bit, and when he woke up, about half an hour after the storm had completely ended, it was bright in the room because of the sunlight streaming through the window. Because of the darkness from the storm, he had forgotten that it was actually still afternoon. After he opened his eyes, he rolled over to see Miles against the window he had opened and was reaching out. He was calling something that was on the other side.  
Curious, Tristan stood up. That noise seemed to startle Miles who turned and smiled at him. “You’re awake,” he said.  
“Yeah, barely,” he answered, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”  
Miles looked at his expensive fuck boy watch. “4:30,”  
“What are you doing?”  
He looked out the window once more. “Come and look,” he said and Tristan stood up. He walked forward and Miles grabbed some hay off the floor before passing it through the window.  
When Tristan was close enough, he gasped because he could see the baby triceratops reaching out to eat out of Miles’s hand.  
“Oh my god,” Tristan said, getting close enough that he could just reach out and touch it’s snout “It’s adorable!”  
“It’s nice out,” Miles stated “We should maybe leave to go back to the main building,”  
“Leave? And how will we get there? We don’t know the way.”  
Miles shrugged, “And then what?”  
“We check the phones?” He looked over his shoulder to where the phone was against the wall.  
Miles shrugged then went up to it. He picked it up and dialed zero for the main building’s office. He put it back down and looked back over at Tristan. “There’s only static,”  
“Power’s not back, yet, then. We should wait it out,”   
“What is something worse happens?”  
“Something worse?”  
“Yeah, like that massive finned dinosaur that ripped through those fences so easily. What would it do to us if it gets in?”  
“It’s too big to get in,” Tristan stated that he sounded unsure.

“We’re not going back to the hotel?” Maya exclaimed. She was sitting on the back seat of the Jeep with Zig’s head on her lap. He looked very pale, which made her increasingly more worried every second that passed. She couldn’t get herself to look at the blood dried up in his hair, or his leg that was bent in awkward angles. He was currently sleeping or unconscious, she wasn’t able to tell which, but at least he was quiet and hopefully not in too much pain.  
“We need to find your friends,” Mr. Hammond explained.  
“He will die!”  
“I have strict orders,”  
“I thought you were in charge!”  
“They could die as well. Do you know how many of those fences are down?”  
“No, I-”  
“Once the power’s on, they’ll call for helicopters and he’ll be in a hospital in no time!”  
“He’s dying!”  
“I know! I can’t do anything except save the most people possible. Your friend will be fine, just make sure he’s breathing,”  
Maya was going to respond, but she got distracted by mounds on the field. They were as large as cars and vans. “What are those?”  
The Jeep slowed beside the closest one. Flies swarmed around a large wound across its entire side where it had been attacked.  
“Spinos,” Mr. Hammond said. “Something big got to them,”  
“Like a T-rex?”  
“Maybe… or something bigger,”  
She held her breath, and they drove away. “Could it do the same to the Jeep?” She had looked away.  
“Not if it doesn’t catch us,”  
They drove a little bit more, then she noticed a destroyed fence just ahead of them “We’re going through this fence?”  
“They could have gotten into the triceratops arena. There’s a massive hole in the fence, so we should go that way, as well. The T-Rex could’ve gone through there, too,” Mr. Hammond stated.  
“Then let’s not go! Turn the car around, Mr. Hammond, please!”  
“Wait,” he was squinting at the concrete building a couple hundred meters away. There was a small, well, young – it is already the size of a juvenile elephant – triceratops sniping at the window,”  
“What did you see?”  
“The window. It’s not supposed to be opened. The boys are there or were there,”  
“They might still be there,”  
“Exactly,”  
“Okay, let’s go,”

“Is that a car?” Tristan asked. “It sounds like a car,”  
Miles paused to listen “Yeah, I hear it, too,”  
They looked out the window and could see a Jeep approaching them quickly. They exited the building as the Jeep pulled up beside them.  
“Are either of you hurt?” Mr. Hammond asked.  
“No!” Miles responded.  
“All right. One of you sit in the front and I’ll need you to hold this box,” Mr. Hammond said, pointing to his right.  
“Yeah, sure,” Miles said, walking around the car to take the seat. He placed the deceptively heavy suitcase on his lap.  
“Tris, come sit with me,” Maya told him.  
“He did and they had to gently move Zig so he wouldn’t wake up,”  
“What’s wrong with him?” Tristan asked.  
“I thought that you didn’t care about us,” Maya shrugged.  
“I’m still pissed, that doesn’t mean I want either of you dead,”  
She quickly recounted what had happened. At the end, all Tristan could say was “But, he will be okay, though, right?”  
“If we get him help, yes,” she nodded.  
After everyone was settled, Hammond continued the Jeep down the field.  
“We can reach the river where there’s a road that follows it. It’ll lead us to the main buildings.  
They were doing as he said until they heard the car cough and it slowed down quickly.  
“Oh no,” Mr. Hammond said to himself as the car stopped completely.  
“We ran out of gas?” Miles exclaimed. “How did you not check before?”  
“I was preoccupied…”  
“Now what?” Maya asked “I’m not walking all the way back, Zig can’t move,  
“We need to. It’s shorter to walk back the way we came from than to walk down the road,”  
“What about the river?” Tristan asked.  
“There is a blow-up raft,” Hammond exclaimed “but the rapids are dangerous.”  
“Zig cannot move!” Maya practically yelled, and Zig was startled in her lap. “Shh,” she said gently stroking his hair. He mumbled, but didn’t move any more.  
“I’m not going that way. You can go the way you want, or stay here,” Mr. Hammond stepped out of the Jeep and walked away, back towards the building.  
“What do we do?” Maya asked the boys. Miles was already stepping out as well.  
“Tristan and I’ll carry him until we reach the dock. We’ll put Zig in a raft. Maya, lead the way,” Miles told them. The others agreed and did as he said. Maya, not knowing what was in it, grabbed the black suitcase.  
After they reached the top of the small hill, they could look down and see the end of the dock with a bright yellow raft attached to it. Before any of them could start making their way down, they heard a roar and turned to see the spinosaurus run out of the foliage a couple hundred meters away. They were all surprised by it, but Mr. Hammond barely had time to react when he was eating in one bite. Nice.  
The dinosaur roared again and even though the teens thought that they were far enough, they didn’t dare wait and ran as fast as they could until they reached the dock. The boys first placed Zig down on one of the inflatable benches. Maya passed Tristan the box then she and Miles grabbed the rope to detach it from the dock. By the time they had finished and Maya had jumped into the already moving raft, Tristan had found oars, which he used, with Miles’s help, to push away from the shore as Maya sat on the bench beside Zig, continuously putting cold water from the river on to his feverish forehead.  
They were moving downstream steadily, which was good because that meant but they didn’t need to paddle and could save their energy. Unfortunately for Maya, she feared that they were going too slow and would end up not arriving fast enough to save Zig.  
“Maya,” she heard them call her name and turned away from Zig to face the boys to notice what they were panicked about. A few meters in front of the boat, there was a wall of fog that extended so high up into the sky that she estimated it to be hundreds of meters high. They were steadily creeping closer to it. "We can't go around it," Miles stated. “We have to go through it,”  
She nodded. “Alright, but no one can fall overboard,” she tried to joke, but they were all uneasy and worried that they just ignored it.  
When they were in the fog, the weather was extremely damp and her clothing stuck to her petite body. She couldn’t see the boys, but she could hear them argue over dumb things. After a while, she could see above her a metal grid suspended above them. And she couldn’t help the feeling that they were entering a trap.  
“Guys!” she called out at them. “Can you see anything?”  
There was no response for a long time and time. She tried again “I think that we entered a cage or something,”  
There were several cries that seemed to come from everywhere. The cries weren’t from the boys, and they sent chills down her spine. Then, Tristan said something more alarming “We did enter a cage… Of dinosaurs,”  
“I don’t remember this being on the map,” Miles responded.  
“Me neither,” Maya said, hugging Zig closer to her, feeling lost and worried.  
“It must’ve been closed the public,” Tristan explained. “You know, not prepared and worried.  
“Yes, they’ve got to fix the smog-” Suddenly, she heard Miles shout out, and before she knew it, the two guys ran up to her, kneeling beside the bench.  
“What?” Maya asked. “What is it?”  
“I saw this thing,” Miles said, looking pale and freaked out.  
“Did you see it?” Maya asked Tristan.  
He shook his head. “I have no idea,” he just grabbed me and pulled me away.  
“It looked like a bat,” Miles explained “But, like, bigger than a person, perched on a branch. It flew away but I saw it for just a second. Its wings were massive,”  
The animals continued wailing and cawing around them. And then, there was a squelching sound, like a wet sack falling on the ground, as an obscene amount of pale greenish substance landed on the edge of the zodiac, right beside the group of teen “What is that?” Tristan asked, sounding disgusted. “It smells terrible,”  
Maya took a moment before responding, figuring out what was going on “What did Hammond say about the pterodactyls?”  
“That we can’t hear them go to the washroom because the p is silent?” Miles try to lighten the mood, but the others only glared.  
“He really wanted them, but it would be much more difficult to take care of, that the others,”  
“No,” Tristan shook his head. “He said it was too much to handle. At that time, I wondered if they had tried or something,”  
“They abandoned the project,” Maya added.  
“But left the pterodactyls,” Miles finished.


End file.
